The present invention relates to nutraceutical compositions derived from the fruit of the Garcinia mangostana L. plant, otherwise known as the mangosteen plant. More particularly, the present invention relates to nutraceutical compositions comprising a mixture of the pulp and pericarp of the mangosteen fruit.